Living Memories
by Becca Days
Summary: Keith finds himself in a pokemon's mirage. That pokemon saved his life so many years ago calling him it's friend. At the ranger school he meets a strange girl named Kate. He doesn't know what it is about her, but something seems familiar to him, and that's not all, it just gets weirder and weirder.
1. Stone

**I hope you guys like it, I have originally posted it on my other account but people were being... Well not so nice to me.. I hope you like it, If you have any suggestions be sure to put them in my PM or reviews, but please don't correct me on grammar please, I'm dyslexic so it's hard for me to catch these things... **

Laughter filled the air as the small child laughed and played in the ocean near his home In the Sinnoh Region. He was only about six years old, that's when it all started.

The weather was perfect, clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. The child frolicked through the sandy shores and he rummages through the small crashing waves near the shore of the ocean. He had a small tube around his waist to keep him from sinking in the water as he was never a good swimmer. He swam out into the ocean until he felt no sand beneath him any longer.

He splashed playfully about in the water with not a care in the world.

Suddenly a chill filled the air around him. A shiver ran up his spine as the child gripped his tube. He began to panic taking deep staggered breaths. The feel of something cold ran up against his leg causing him to go into a great panic. The world around him appeared to his eyes in a great haze as his breathing began to shorten and the child fell lifelessly out of the tube and into the depths of the water.

The six year old's cold body sank swaying back and forth through the currents. He felt as if he was knocked unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what seemed to be a castle with white painted walls and sparkling granite floors. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the movement of something small and pink. The boy decided to follow it.

Down several hall ways he travelled to find what he had been seeing. He reached an opening into a room where the bright light shinned brighter than ever before. He shielded his eyes from the light as he felt something small had been placed onto his shoulder. As he looked over he saw a small pink paw placed friendly there to comfort him. As he looked up he saw a face that could never be mistaken. It was a Mew.

The pokemon smiled at the boy happy for his safety, it seemed as if the pokemon were pushing him forward. The pokemon stopped the boy from moving and kept him in one place. Mew placed each of it's paw's over his eyes and shut them as it tied a small purple stone around the boy's neck.

"You're my friend now." The pokemon said joyfully, but the boy said nothing, but instead gave the pokemon a smile, "You're mother is worried, you'd better get back to her." The pokemon said as it disappeared into the thin air.

"Keith! Keith, where are you!" The woman shouted.

The boy could see her silhouette in the bright light, "Mamma?" The boy murmured taking a step towards the light, "Momma!" The boy yelped for joy as he ran into the light towards his mother. He looked behind him. The castle had gone, he was still under the water.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The boy woke up in the hospital, and the first thing he had done was feel around his neck for the stone that the Mew had given him. It was still there. He sighed in relief as he relaxed himself down into the hospital bed. He breathing had ceased from it's staggered deep breaths to quiet calming ones. He smiled at the thought of him being in that castle, but found it strange that it had disappeared like that; though it never crossed his mind to find out what Mew actually was until he turned thirteen years old. Until then he was just happy with the thought that he had made a friend.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On the boy's thirteenth birthday he had ventured down to his town's library to find out more about what happened that day. He was never really one for library's he always considered them more of a nap room, but this was important. He needed to find out more about that pokemon that he saw.

As he searched for books he reached around his neck clutching the stone that was given to him by the pokemon in hopes of having it help him. Soon a librarian came around and asked him for help. He had asked her if they had possession of any books about the pokemon Mew. The woman gladly took him to the back of the library where not many people were and reached for a book. As she grabbed it she looked at it for a moment and smiled soon handing it to the boy wishing him luck on what ever it was he wanted to find out about the pokemon.

The boy sat down at the nearest table and began flipping the pages. The book he found disappointing as every other page he found was some other rare or legendary pokemon. Though he flipped to the back of the book and found the entry he was looking for.

"_Legends of Mew"_

It was titled. He began to read on.

"_Mew is a Legendary pokemon, most people believe it's sightings to be mirages. It is also said to contain the DNA of every pokemon in the world and is therefore for told to be the ancestor or pokemon. Mew has the ability to transform into any of the 648 species of pokemon in the world with out a problem. _I_t has the ability to transform into any one or object or become invisible when needed to as well._

_Mew's behaviour is very Curious and Intelligent, the pokemon will only appear to someone with a pure heart."_

He stopped and looked down at the stone "_Why me?" _He thought to himself and continued reading.

"_It loves to play around and swim and is known to be very childish at times when wanting anybody it trusts to play with it. The pokemon is attracted to lullabies and will stay as close to the music as possible having the tendency of falling asleep to them."_

The boy stopped reading and looked around the library quietly tearing the small entry out of the book and placing it back onto the shelf.

He had found what he was looking for. Now he just had to find his old friend and thank it for saving his life that seven years ago, the only problem was that he didn't know where to start looking.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The boy had spent the next year searching with no luck. He had entered to be accepted to the Ranger School in the Almia Region to become a ranger. Maybe then he would have luck in finding the Mew that had saved him so many years ago.

The boy was soon accepted into the school and caught his first flight there, it had been the first time he had been leaving his home and going so far away.

And that is where are story begins.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_**Hoped you guys liked it, it may not be my best work as it's 12:12 in the morning. Well I hope you like it, review please.**_


	2. Strange Girl

On his plane ride to his new school he couldn't help but think about what he had found out about the pokemon. There was no other explanation to what happened other than he was placed into one of Mew's mirages. Though, no one would ever believe him, as most people of the world convinced themselves that Mew was just a figment of people's imagination, put in their minds by pictures and stories that others have told.

He sat back sinking into his seat. he turned his head and looked out the window as his plane flew over the ocean to get to the new region that he had never been to. He let out a sigh closing his eyes taking a nap for the rest of his plane ride.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Keith had gotten to the school around 1:00 that afternoon. He was quite tired from the jet lag despite the fact that he had taken a nap the whole plane ride there. He had a large suit case packed to the brim with all the necessaries things that his mother thought he needed. Apparently he forgot to tell her that they supplied them with uniforms there.

He strolled along into the school where his soon to be classmates and peers crowded the hall ways and searched for their classrooms. He didn't make any contact with the other students, instead he wanted to get up to his room, unpack and get to sleep.

He tugged his heavy suit case behind him as he climbed the stair ways up to the two dorm halls. He had reached the top floor of the building. To his left he saw all of his female students crowded walking in and out of the room. Then he looked to the right, where he saw all of the boys playing jokes and laughing with each other hanging out outside of the dorm room door.

He walked past all of the boys and entered the room. Bunk beds covered each side of the walls. Only about enough to fit about twenty boys.

"You must be Keith." A boy with short blonde hair said, "Your bunks right below mine." He said leading him to the back of the room, "These are your drawers, I find it strange that they even give them to you since they supply you with uniforms." Keith nodded placing his suit case on his bed and unziping it, "Hey, I like you stone. There around your neck." He said awkwardly trying to make conversation, "Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"An old friend of mine..." He replied opening one of the drawers and placing his possessions in them, "They gave it to me when I was just a kid when we first met actually." he added.

" What was their name?" He asked.

A better question couldn't have been asked. He looked down at his suit case thinking over and over in his mind, "Their name, well they like to be called Mew. I never got to learn their actual name..."

"Mew? Like that mirage pokemon told in stories?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." He replied finishing up his suit case and sliding it under his bed then laid down on his bed. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm Isaac by the way.." the blonde boy said climbing on top of his bunk.

"The name's Keith." he replied, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

She entered the school and looked around at all of the students and parents wishing them well off. She giggled as she walked by all of the people saying hello to her. She had only bring a small backpack along with her. _"It's working hehe." _She thought and giggled to herself.

The girl skipped up the stairs and up to the second floor where she was greeted by a curly blonde haired girl, "Would your name happen to be-."

"Kate." She cut the girl off smiling wide eyes at her, "Are all these people my classmates?" she asked.

"No, not all of them only about half of them are really. There's two different classes Mr. Kincaid and Ms. April's class. Luckily you and I are both in Ms. April's class. She's really nice from what I heard and only gets mean to those students who are disrespectful." She explained, "I'm Rhythmi, I'm from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, and yourself?" she asked.

"Oh~, I'm uh... Kate." the girl replied with that same childish smile plastared onto her face.

"Where are you from?" Rhythmi asked her again.

"Where am I from..?" she muttered to herself, "Oh, right, I'm from SunnyShore City in the Sinnoh region."

"You know, I think we're going to be good friends. There's not many students that a from Sinnoh at this school because the region is too far away." Rhythmi said.

"Oh yes, I know, there's one other student. Though I can't seem to find them. We, uh, lived in the same town." She said.

"Well do you know what they look like?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate looked down at the ground and twittled her feet around, "Well.. No..." she replied, "Uh.. heard a big group of people talking.. down stairs about where they were from, and they said that same town that I was from." She answered quickly glad that she was able to think of that so quickly.

"Oh I see, well you're bound to be introduced to them sometime, I mean it's a small school." Rhythmi smiled.

Kate smiled back and sat on her bunk laying down, "I'd better get some rest, it was a long journey here.. See you tomorrow, Rhythmi." Kate said.

"Night." Rhythmi replied.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Keith struggled in bed that night as he tossed and turned under the covers of his bed, until he shot up into a sitting position. He began taking deep staggered breaths. He held his head up with his hand and turned himself letting his legs hang off the bed as he stood up. "_I need water..."_he thought to himself as he got up and walked out of the door and into the dining hall way.

He walked over to the water fountain and let the water run for a while before getting water for himself.

"Are you alright?"

He inhaled the water he had been drinking causing him to cough harshly as he bent over the water fountain.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" the females voice said as she placed a hand on his back. It was a weird sensation warm when the girl first touched his back. It felt as if the water had cleared his air ways and made him relax, "Are you alright?" she asked again removing her hand from his back.

He cleared his throat and turned around, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

As he turned she noticed the stone around his neck and gently grabbed it, "Where did you get this?" She asked.

As she grabbed it she caused a blush to grow across the boys cheeks, "F-from a friend." he answered.

Her eyes widened, "You're him!" She quickly looked down at the ground, "I mean, you're the student from SunnyShore City in Sinnoh.. I'm from there too..." she covered.

"It's nice to meet someone from my home town." He smiled and looked at the clock that was placed over the entrance of the room, "It's two in the morning... Besides, what are you doing up any way?" he asked her.

"I was getting myself a drink, I couldn't get to sleep." she said.

"I see, well, I'd better be going to bed. It was nice meeting you." he said.

"Nice meeting you too, Keith." She smiled.

He stopped moving, "I don't believe that I told you my name.." he said confused.

"Um!~ Yes you did, you told me when I asked about ou-your stone, you told me." She answered.

"Oh well I didn't catch your name then." He replied.

"That's because I never said my name. It's Kate." She replied walking back into her dorm room.

"That is one strange girl..." He whispered to himself.


	3. Loud Noises

He couldn't help but constantly think of the girl. She just seemed so frimiliar to him. It was hard to shake.

The next day in class Keith had taken a spot next to Kate. She didn't say a word to him she just stared into the stone around his neck for a while and smiled softly at it.

Nothing really happened during the class, it was really just people introducing themselves. Keith did the regular introduction, name, age, and where he was from.

After class he had seen Kate walk out into the court yard sitting in the grass with her eyes closed. Keith walked over to her and sat beside her looking around.

"I miss Sunnyshore.. The weather would have been warm there for sure." he said trying to make conversation.

"Lullabies." she replied. He looked at her confused, "There was always a little boy who would come to the beach with his mother and they would sit on the sand. The sun was so warm to the boy it felt like a blanket, he would fall asleep in his mothers arms as she cradled him to sleep with a lullaby." she added.

He began to think, it reminded him of what his mother used to do, "What was the lullaby?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... But I heard it every day, her voice was so soft.." she replied.

"It reminds me of what my mum used to do.. She used to sing to me after-.. On the beach to calm me down." he replied.

Kate looked over at him with concern, "After what?" she asked.

He hesitated, "It happened a long time ago.. I was playing on the beach near my home I slipped under the water and almost drown..." he paused, "But there was a pokemon there, under the sea, it saved me. I asked my mother to sing me a lullaby to both me and the pokemon that was under the water to soothe her."

It was silent for a bit. Keith rubbed his neck for a second and looked over towards Kate who seemed deep into thought. He didn't want to disrupt it but, he knew nothing about her, and at the same time, she intrigued him. He didn't know what it was about her but she seemed so different and he wanted to find out why, "So, Kate..." He started already breaking her concentration, "You said that you were from Sunnyshore, right?" he asked. She nodded, "Why is it that I had never seen or met you?" he asked again.

She sat there for a moment, _'That's a good question.. Make up something quick!' _"I was really secluded.. I didn't like leaving my home.." She lied.

"I see.." He said looking down and pulling at the grass that was around him, "I thought I was the only kid my age there.. But it's strange... I lived there for 14 years and never once have I seen your face..." He mumbled questioning what she had said.

"Yeah.. I went out and all but I never went out during the day.. It was always at night.. I never really liked being around people..." She answered.

"Oh..." He muttered laying onto the grass on his back watching as the light clouds made their way from one side of his vision to the other. Kate laid down as well and looked over at the stone that dangled down from around his neck. HE had noticed before that she had stared at it for long periods of time and probably not noticing that she was. He sat back up again and took the stone off of his neck and handed it to her, "Here, would you like to see it?" He asked.

She stared at him then back down at the stone and smiled. Keith took the string off from around his neck and put it in her hand. He examined her throughly as she closed her eyes and placed the stone against her head and giggled ever so slightly.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He asked her with a slight tilt of his head.

"No, I just like this stone. It's soft and-." she stopped; hopping he wouldn't notice that there was more she was going to say.

He kept listening waiting for a continuation but realised that she had none. He hesitantly reached his hand forward to the stone when she sat up on her knees dangling the stone with the string in her hand. She reached her hands around his head placing the stone back around his neck and smiled.

A slight breeze blew by running against the back of her neck. Something about this place was wrong. It didn't seem like other places she had been, it was a vibe one that she hasn't been able to shake since she came here. Something bad was about to happen and she didn't want to be outside when it did.

Rain clouds began to circle around them, the waves at the harbor crashed up into the rocks thunder and lightning clashed together paralyzing the girl scared stiff. Keith looked at her as she quickly curled up into a ball and covered her ears. Wind began whipping through the grass and trees. The pokemon began running into the burrows under ground and into the school. He looked around as the rain began the hammer down on them.

Thunder smashed above them again as she let out a scream. Keith put his arms around her and picked her up keeping her close to him. She moved into his chest trying to get away from the noises that surrounded them. She reminded him of a lost baby Eevee looking for it's way home.

"It's okay, I promise, we're almost inside...'


End file.
